


don't tell me what to do

by Trash2k18



Series: klance au month 2k19 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ella Enchanted Fusion, Lance is a prince, M/M, Movie of Choice, Pidge is an Elf, keith can sing, keith is cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash2k18/pseuds/Trash2k18
Summary: Keith regrets befriending that elf Pidge. If it weren't for them, then Keith wouldn't here, about to sing for a crowd of drunk giants. The fact that he's cursed to always do what he's told doesn't help either.But, the curse wants what it wants.





	don't tell me what to do

Keith was leaning into Lance, a conversation happening between the two of them when Pidge suddenly appeared, climbing the giant tablecloth to reach them. 

“Guys! Help!” They stumbled towards them. “Just because I’m an elf they want me to sing for them. I keep telling them I don’t sing, but they refuse to listen!” Pidge moved themselves behind Lance and Keith, away from the eyes of the giants. 

Keith looked up, clearing his throat before speaking, “Sorry, guys, my friend Pidge over here, even though they are an elf, they don’t really sing.”

The giants grumbled above him, sounding similar to thunder during a storm. 

“Well, what about you then. Do you sing?” 

Keith shook his head rapidly. “No, sorry. I’m not much of a singer.” 

Thinking of the curse, Keith knew that there was only one way this situation could go. But if this was going to go how he thought it was, he was going to try his damnedest to postpone that for as long as possible. 

“No really, guys. I can’t sing. I wouldn’t want to damage your eardrums or anything.” 

“Nonsense!” the lead giant, Rolo, said. “I’m sure you’re voice is great!” 

Keith shook his head again. “No, it’s really not.” 

“Well, there’s only one way for us to prove that, aye?” Rolo nudged one of the giants next to him. 

Keith laughed nervously. “I’m sure there’s more than one. Why don’t we discuss them?” 

Rolo chuckled. “I’m sure everyone would much rather listen to a pretty human such as yourself sing rather than simply talking.”

“I’d rather not…” Keith muttered under his breath as he fiddled with his fingers. 

“Sing for us!” 

Keith stepped forward, the familiar and unwelcome tingling feeling overtaking his body as a spotlight shone down on him. 

_ “Can anybody find me somebody to love?”  _

He began singing slowly at first, embarrassed at how his voice cracked when he sang ‘anybody’ and ‘love.’ Unknown voices joined him at the the last word, while someone else started playing piano. 

“Louder!” 

A zolt of energy and Keith was suddenly singing louder than he was comfortable with. 

_ “Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little _

_ Can barely stand on my feet.” _

The backup singers from before joined in. 

_ “Take a look in the mirror and cry _

_ Lord, what you’re doing to me.” _

Keith swayed from side to side, unsure of what to do with himself. He glanced around, both Pidge and Lance looking mildly surprised at Keith’s smooth singing voice. A glance at the giants told them that they were also somewhat surprised but most of all they were clearly enjoying the live performance. 

“ _ I have spent all my years in believing you, _

_ But I just can’t get no relief, Lord! _

_ Somebody ooh somebody _

_ Can anybody find me somebody to love?”  _

He put a little flourish on ending, figuring that he was done singing. The tingling of the curse was gone now, so he hunched his shoulders a little and made his way back to his friends. 

“More!” 

Keith’s body betrayed him as he walked back into the spotlight, the tingling back and stronger than before. 

“ _ I work hard every day of my life _

_ I work ‘til I ache in my bones _

_ At the end _

_ I take home my hard earned pay all my own _

_ I get down on my knees,”  _

Keith sunk down to his knees, eyes closed, facing the giants. 

“ _ And I start to pray,”  _

He clasped his hands together. 

“ _ ‘Til the tears run down from my eyes,”  _

Keith took his fingers and ran them down from his eyes to his chin, as if they tears running down his face.  _ Since when did he get so into this? _

“ _ Lord, somebody, ooh somebody _

_ Can anybody find me,”  _

Keith stood up, a hand running through his bangs as he avoided disturbing his ponytail. 

“ _ Somebody to love?”  _

All around Keith was the sound of cheering, the giants loving Keith’s performance. He looked over at his friends. Pidge was gone, possibly dancing with the giant that he saw them talking to earlier. Lance, on the other hand, was still here, though now on the other side of the table. He was staring at Keith with a mixture of amusement and, what Keith thought was, adoration. 

If Keith was out of breath, it was definitely because of how hard he was going for this stupid song and  _ not _ because of the way Lance was looking at him. 

“More emotion!” 

Keith groaned as his looked back at the crowd, the cord of the curse tightening. Faintly, he could make out the sound of Lance’s laughter among the noise of cheering giants and background music and singers. 

“ _ Everyday I try and I try and I try,”  _

Keith ran both his hands through his hair dramatically, avoiding his ponytail. 

“ _ But everybody wants to put me down.”  _

He sank back down to his knees. 

“ _ They say I’m going crazy. _ ” 

Sliding both hands into his hair, he rolled his neck around in a circle. 

“ _ They say I got a lot of water in my brain.”  _

Keith dragged his hands from his hair down his body, like water running down. 

“ _ Ah, got no common sense.” _

He stood back up.

_ “I got nobody left to believe in.” _

He shook his head from left to right, the ponytail finally coming loose from his hair. The crowd seemed to get louder at that. 

_ “Yeah yeah yeah yeah.”  _

“Dance!” 

Keith cursed whichever one of them decided to go into this giant bar. 

Reaching for Lance, he grabbed onto him and pulled him into dancing as the musicians continued playing the instrumental. 

“Sorry I got you into this,” Keith said as they danced. 

Lance laughed. “No worries. Besides, you’re a pretty good dancer and an even singer, might I add.” 

Keith blushed, mumbling a ‘thanks’ before he had to sing again. He grabbed one of Lance’s hands and spun him so he wasn’t in the spotlight anymore. 

“ _ Got no feel, I got no rhythm.” _

Keith swayed his hips back and forth, slightly seductively for the crowd as he ran his hands up his neck and through his hair. 

“ _ I just keep losing my beat.  _

_ I’m OK, I’m alright,” _

He flashed thumbs up at the crowd, eyes barely visible from beneath his hair. 

“ _ I ain’t gonna face no defeat,”  _

He ran a hand down his face, then brushed his hair out of his way on the word ‘face.’ 

“ _ I just gotta get out of this prison cell. _ ” 

He grabbed at imaginary bars in front of him. 

“ _ One day I’m gonna be free, Lord!”  _

He threw both his arms and his head back dramatically, as if he was breaking the bars. 

He started practically whispering the next lyrics, ‘find me somebody to love’ as he stood up straight and ran his hands through his hair. He was a lot sweatier than he thought, distantly aware of the crowd singing along with him. 

Chancing a gaze over at Lance, he watched as Lance’s eyes trailed up before landing on his eyes. A blush bloomed on his face as he realized he had been caught, but he sent Keith an amused smile nonetheless. Keith returned the smile. 

“Whoo! Dance together!” A voice yelled from the back, a tug pulling Keith towards Lance. 

“Once again, I’m sorry about this.” He pulled himself close to Lance, then pushed away, hands connected. 

Like the last time they danced, Lance laughed. 

“It’s okay, this is fun.” He laughed as he suddenly spun Keith towards him, dipping him slightly in his arms. 

“Good— That’s- that’s good,” Keith said from Lance’s arms as he stared up at him. He gulped before Lance hoisted him up and spun him out of his arms. 

Keith ended up losing his balance and he also stepped off the table when a hand, Lance’s he presumed, grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards the center of the table. 

The force of the pull combined with the Keith’s spinning resulted in the two boys stumbling backwards until Lance tripped on a bunch in the table cloth, causing both of them to fall to the ground. 

Keith managed to somewhat catch himself, planking his body over Lance’s. Distantly, he realized that there was only about one more verse left before the song ended. Seeing as he did start this, it was only right that he finished it. 

Face just a few inches from Lance’s, Keith whisper sung the words, “ _ Somebody to love.”  _

The crowd of giants was cheering and clapping after that performance, but they could’ve been miles away for all Keith cared. All he could focus on was  _ Lance _ , whose lips were inches away from his own, his body heat radiating upwards, and his blue eyes blown wide as he stared up at the boy on top of him. 

Inside, Keith could feel the coil inside him loosen as the needs of the curse was fulfilled. Which was good, because if Keith was going to do what he wanted to, he didn’t want it to be under the influence of someone else.

Slowly, he leaned forward towards Lance, just barely away that Lance was leaning up as well. 

They’re lips were about brushing, Keith just barely able to feel Lance’s lips against his own. He was leaning in closer, about to press his lips fully to Lance’s when— 

“Keith!” 

Surprised, Keith lost his balance and his arms gave out, causing his body to land on Lance’s with an  _ oof _ and their heads to clunk together. 

“Ow.” He rolled off Lance, lifting his head to glare at Pidge’s head, which was the only part of Pidge that Keith could see. 

“What do you want?” He made sure to keep the annoyance clear in his voice. 

“Well, I just wanted to say thanks, for, uh, singing for me and all that.” They took a closer look at Keith and Lance, finally noticing Keith’s glare and the way Keith and Lance were positioned. 

“Oh, was I— was I interrupting something?” 

Keith groaned, dragging a hand down his face. “No, I guess not.” 

“Oh, okay then.” With that, Pidge’s head disappeared to who knows where. 

Keith sighed as he stood up, whatever confidence he had earlier dripping away like the sweat down his body. Muttering something how annoying elves are, he reached down and grabbed Lance’s hand, pulling him up as well. 

It was only then that Keith noticed that the crowd of giants were still watching them. 

“Uh, thank you! You guys were brilliant!” Keith smiled and bowed, the cheering becoming louder as his face became pinker. He gestured over to Lance, who had been his dance partner for a good amount of his singing. 

As their cheering became almost deafening and Keith was handed a drink to cool himself down, he wished for two things. 

One, he wished that Pidge hadn’t interrupted them and two, he wished that he had summoned enough bravery to just  _ kiss _ the damn prince already. 

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoyed! sorry this one took a while to make, I was having some writers block. because of that, I'm not entirely sure how good this fit was, but I hoped it was good! 
> 
> ~r


End file.
